


Ordinary

by AwayLaughing



Series: Ladies In Love - Femmeslash February [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Triple Drabble, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion loves good news almost as much as she loves Namine - Namine feels much the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dork who loves fluff and who sucks at doing things on time. Have some fluff.

Namine barely made it through the door of her tiny apartment before Xion was swooping down on her, picking her up and twirling her around despite being the – slightly – shorter of the two.

 

“Miss me?” Namine asked, grinning down at the black haired woman.

 

“Of course,” Xion said, beaming at the blonde. “It's been,” she turned to check the clock, “seven hours since I saw your beautiful face.”

 

“Flatter,” Namine said, giggling lightly and shrugging off her book bag, hanging it on the nearby hook. “Now why did you really do that?”

 

“I got in!” Xion said, bouncing slightly, and it took Namine a moment to catch on.

 

“You were accepted? I didn't think the troupe was even done auditions!”

 

“They aren't,” Xion said, “I'm in anyway.” Her grin was infectious, her bouncing made Namine want to scoop her into a kiss. So she did, wrapping her arms around Xion's shoulders and pressing their lips together. It was a bit odd, both smiling into the kiss, but it really didn't matter.

 

“That's terrific,” she said, “when do you start?”

 

“Friday,” Xion replied, pulling away only enough to snuggle into Namine more comfortably. “You'll come to all my shows, right?”

 

“Every single one,” Namine promised. After all, Xion came to every art showing, and watching Xion dance was always a treat.

 

“Good,” the dancer said, wriggling out of the embrace, a fond smile on her face, “you're the best girlfriend ever.” Namine shook her head, smiling just as fondly.

 

“I love you too,” she said, heading into the kitchen, “natto for supper?”

 

“Definitely,” Xion said, following after her, as if love confessions were totally ordinary and unremarkable, which well, they sort were, even if love itself was the most remarkable thing Xion had ever experienced.

 


End file.
